


People Are Afraid to Merge

by HappyHippy



Category: Less than Zero (1987)
Genre: Are, Blair - Freeform, Bret Easton Ellis, Clay - Freeform, F/M, Less Than Zero - Freeform, Merge, People, Poetry, To Merge, afraid, lit, poem, to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHippy/pseuds/HappyHippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To merge."</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Are Afraid to Merge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Less Than Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179113) by Bret Easton Ellis. 



> Discover more poetry at: http://lightofdreampoetry.tumblr.com/

 

_ Stay here _

She begs

Looks on

Then says

 

_ People are _

_ Afraid _

_ To merge _

 

I tell her

That I just

So must

_ Get away _


End file.
